1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to baby bottles, specifically the manner in which they are held by an operator while feeding an infant.
2. Background of the Invention
A baby bottle is a common receptacle for delivering liquid nutrients to infants throughout the world. Baby bottles generally comprise a bottle for holding a liquid and a nipple to securely cover the bottle opening. Furthermore, the nipple has an opening at its end to permit the passage of a liquid. Thus, in tandem or in lieu of breastfeeding, baby bottles are utilized to deliver expressed breast milk or hydrated formulas.
Since infants cannot reliably hold a bottle, however, they generally require assistance from an adult or guardian operator. The process of feeding an infant with a bottle requires the utilization of both arms. An operator generally cradles the infant with one arm for support (often while seated), while using the other arm to hold the bottle. Note, the bottle holding arm is positioned appropriately thereby allowing the infant to obtain the liquid via the nipple. Consequently, feeding an infant is a highly repetitions and time consuming activity that generally involves both arms. The result encumbers upon an operator's ability to perform ancillary activities. In response, inventors have created a number of hands free devices to alleviate these constraints.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,612 to Wilson-Lowery (2005) discloses a bottle feeding holder that has a flexible stalk portion having two clamping ends. On one end is a clamp like device to hold the bottle. On the other end is support clamp to attach to another object. In between is a stalk that can be flexibly bent to attain a proper feeding position. This invention, by nature of having clamps and moving part is expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, it presents a one size fits all clamping device that may not reliably hold bottles of different manufacturers. Furthermore, it requires a suitable object to attach the clamp device to. Lastly, it has no means in which to overcome the “propping”, or tilting the bottle, a positioning that can contribute to an undesirable constant flow of liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,866 to Suh (2003) Shows another bottle holder having a flexible central body with two clamping ends. One end clamps onto an object while the other is a holder for a bottle. By nature, articulating parts are expensive to manufacture and require assembly. Clamping devices, that accommodate diverse attaching surfaces, present problems for use on a device with a flexible body. Furthermore it assumes that the infant's desired feeding position will remain constant. Lastly, it is doubtful that a universal clamp can accommodate the variety of bottle shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,479 to Kristy (1997) shows a bottle clamping holder with flexible body. This invention has many of the problems associated with clamping devices. Namely, the expense of manufacture, the suitability of finding an appropriate surface for attaching, the assumption that the infant's feeding position will remain constant and the assumption that a universal clamp will reliably accommodate all bottle varieties.
Thus, all holders heretofore share a number of disadvantages:
(a) They encourage infant neglect as a caretaker performs other tasks.
(b) They promote “propping” which is a non intuitive, fixed bottle orientation that delivers a constant, non adjustable flow of liquid to the feeding infant.
(c) They negate the nurturing participation of the feeding process.
(d) They have an array of bases/clamp designs that may not be suitable for universal attachment to a surface.
(e) They depend on clamps and holders that must be reliably adjustable to accommodate the array of manufactured baby bottles.
(f) They can promote overfeeding in the caretaker's absence
(g) They possess substantial assemblies, and parts which result in a more complex and expensive product.